


Try to say it but we failed.

by ncik12



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but failed
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncik12/pseuds/ncik12
Summary: "Cobain ih ngomong kasar ke aku gitu""Kasar""Iya kasar""Itu tadi udah barusan"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Try to say it but we failed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sumpah gatau nulis apa cuma pengen Jeno anak yang sopan dan santun berusaha memuaskan orang terkasihnya. Terus sekarang bingung cara kerja aotiga tuh gimana kok aku gak bisa nge tag yang aku mau, malah harus ikutin yang tersugesti mulu :(((

"By, coba ngomong jorok"

Jeno mendongak dari tugasnya, mengerjap mata bingung ke Donghyuck yang sedang tengkurap di atas kasur kecil di kos sepetaknya. Kaus abu-abunya -yang pasti sudah diambil asal dari lemari Jeno- agak terangkat memperlihatkan sedikit kulit dari perut mulus ber pack satunya tersebut. Celana pendek yang biasa disebut kolor tertarik ke atas, sehingga mengketatkan lekuk bokong pacarnya itu. Tanpa atraksi, Donghyuck seperti memberi pertunjukan. Tapi entah untuk acara apa. 

"Hah?" Tadi selebrum Jeno masih penuh dengan hitungan berapa garis miring yang harus diberikan jika membangun suatu gedung, jadi dia tidak mendengar kalimat asal kekasihnya. 

"Coba ngomong jorok ke aku." Donghyuck mengulang sambil memanyunkan mulut bebeknya. 

"Hah, biar apa?"

"Cobain ih ngomong kasar ke aku gitu"

"Kasar"

"Iya kasar"

"Itu tadi udah barusan"

Jeno mendapat hadiah timpukan bantal segi empat empuknya tepat ke atas kepala. Donghyuck mebangkitkan badannya, melangkah keluar pintu kamar sambil menggerutu, "ah tau ah, Jeno gak seru"

Jeno menggeleng menatap punggung kekasihnya itu lalu melanjutkan fokusnya kembali pada pekerjaan rumah dari dosennya yang tengat waktunya tengah malam ini. 

-

Itu awal mulanya. 

Esoknya, kelas Estetika Arsitekturnya baru saja selesai ketika Jeno mendapati Donghyuck sudah menimbulkan kepala kotaknya dari salah satu jendela. Saat setengah bagian mahasiswa sudah keluar dari ruangan, Donghyuck baru berani memasukan dirinya ke dalam.

Zona pribadinya terinvasi tatkala Donghyuck sudah berdiri tepat disamping lengan kanannya. 

"Pulang bareng?"

"Iyalah" Kata Donghyuck dengan sebal. Bibir Jeno merekah, baru sadar bodoh juga yang dia tanyakan. 

"Mau ke kos an aku juga?"

Donghyuck menimang, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan sangat cepat rasanya kepala itu bisa copot dari leher. Disertai juga dengan jinjitan kecil pertanda gembira. 

Jeno mengelus mullet kecil pacarnya yang mulai tumbuh, gemas akan tingkah kekanakannya. 

Jeno harusnya curiga, pacarnya itu terlampau semangat hanya untuk beristirahat di tempat berlindungnya di kota yang dia rantau itu. 

-

Iya, Jeno memang harusnya curiga, tapi tidak dia lakukan. Karena kalau dia curiga, dia pasti tidak mendapatkan kenikmatan surga dunia dari dinding gua milik Donghyuck yang hangatnya saat ini sedang melingkupi alat penghasil testosteron miliknya. 

Kalau dia curiga, pemandangan paling terbaik dari orang yang paling dicinta yang sedang menaik-turunkan pinggulnya di atas milik Jeno yang tertanam untuk mengejar kepuasan, tidak akan bisa dia lihat. 

Berkali - kali prostat tersentuh, semakin tinggi juga oktaf lenguhan yang dikeluarkan pria lebih muda dua bulan dari Jeno tersebut. 

Jeno merasakan dia semakin dekat sebelum, 

"Say the words"

Kuping Jeno berdengung, dia tidak dapat mendengar permintaan Donghyuck. 

"Jeno, tolong ngomong sesuatu" Racau Donghyuck. Kecepatan bertambah. 

"Huh?"

"Ayo ngomong"

Jeno melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, masih tidak mengeluarkan suara yang benar karena terbutakan nafsu yang menggelora. Saat kesadaran dapat dia gapai dia baru bisa berbicara, 

"Ngomong apa by?" Elus tangan Jeno kebelakang punggung Donghyuck, merengkuh badan Donghyuck agar jarak bisa lebih dekat karena Jeno rasa Donghyuck terlalu jauh. Yang tertua diantara mereka mengambil alih untuk mengatur kembali tempo yang menggila. 

"Itu" 

"Itu apa?"

"Itu, yang sering diomongin orang pas lagi ngelakuin ini" Donghyuck berucap sambil menyempit untuk menekankan kata 'ini'. Kini, Jeno yang berdesah kasar, mencengkram kuat pinggul Donghyuck yang Jeno yakin pasti akan berbekas nantinya. 

Alunan melodi dari lagu berjudul Rumors milik Sabrina Claudio itu mengiringi suara tepukan kulit bertemu kulit dua sejoli di ruangan penuh aroma seks tersebut. 

Jeno tidak tahu, semua ide ini Donghyuck dapat darimana. Dari membuat suasana dari playlist "sexual songs for bedrooms" di spotify, lalu hidup seperti bergantung hanya dari menunggangi Jeno, dan kini ingin Jeno mengatakan sesuatu yang masih tak dapat dia mengerti apa mau nya. Tapi Jeno suka saja selama ini Donghyuck yang di atasnya, Donghyuck yang mendengar lagu sensual bersamanya, Donghyuck yang meminta dan terus meminta seperti jemaat yang berdoa agar terkabul keinginannya. 

Dan Jeno egois. Jeno hanya ingin semua ini menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya. 

Tiba-tiba Jeno mendapat pencerahan. 

"Good boy"

"Apa?" Donghyuck berhenti. 

"Good boy? Kamu udah ngelakuin ini dengan baik?" Kata Jeno namun dengan ragu. Bukan itukah kalimat yang diharapkan Donghyuck?

Seketika itu, Donghyuck melepaskan tubuhnya, memandang sinis ke Jeno yang miliknya masih bediri tegak ditinggalkan kehangatan rumahnya. Jeno rasanya ingin menangis. 

"Bukan pujian?"

Donghyuck menggeleng, merengut. Tampangnya seperti bocah yang balon hijaunya terletus hingga membuat hatinya kelabu. Berbanding terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan keadaan seluruh badannya yang berbecak gigitan cinta dimana-mana, orang pasti tidak akan bisa mendapatkan penjelasan secara sucinya. 

Lalu apa? Apa yang harus Jeno katakan? Apa yang harus Jeno sebut agar dambaan hatinya ini tidak merajuk. 

"Kasar"

"Huh?"

"Pengen kamu ngomong kasar, ngomong jahat ke aku, katain aku" Donghyuck berangsur sedikit demi sedikit memotong kembali jarak yang sempat tercipta karena kekesalannya. Jeno mengantisipasi gerakannya dengan senang, mulai mengerti arah yang ditunjukan. 

"Kalau gitu dari belakang aja"

"Loh kenapa?"

"Aku gak bisa. Gak bisa kalau liat muka kamu sambil jelekin kamu. Itu bukan kamu soalnya"

Donghyuck harusnya tidak mengingat orang lain saat seperti ini, tapi omongan Renjun tempo hari tidak salah. Jeno itu anak baik. Mungkin, Donghyuck lah yang disini bermasalah. 

"Ya- yaudah" Kini, Donghyuck yang bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi gugup seperti perjaka yang baru akan melakukan ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya. 

Kondom Jeno terasa sedikit mengkerut dirasakan oleh Donghyuck ketika menerimanya dari belakang seperti ini. Jeno mendaratkan ciuman di tengkuk lehernya, berbisik pelan mengucapkan kata manis yang tidak dapat masuk ke otak Donghyuck karena otaknya kembali tidak bisa berpikir. Jeno anak baik. Tapi dia terlalu banyak memberi pengaruh ke Donghyuck sehingga tidak bisa memilah mana yang benar dan salah. 

Jeno menggerakan tangan kanannya ke depan, memegang milik Donghyuck dan mengocoknya perlahan mengikuti alur yang akan dia buat. 

"Jalang" Dapat dirasakan punya Donghyuck langsung mengencang di tangan. Jeno menyeringai takjub atas efek yang diberikan pada satu kata yang di lontarkan. 

"Jangan ketawa ih" Kata Donghyuck yang lebih daripada orang marah malah terasa terbuai nikmat. 

"Kamu banyak perintah ya" Lalu Jeno menepuk belahan dubur itu menambah efek bertambah banyaknya cairan yang keluar dari si lebih muda. 

"Tapi aku suka," Ditepuknya kembali, agak lebih kencang dari yang tadi. 

"Kalau kamu jadi nakal begini" Tambah lagi tamparan tersebut, Donghyuck yakin pasti ada bekas pada bokongnya. 

"Nakal-nya aku, my bitch, my slut" 

Jeno pun mulai bergerak, mendorong perlahan lalu menghentak. Lambat laun, tempo semakin cepat. Helaan nafas atas kepuasan yang dicari saling saut bersaut. 

"Suka ya dikasarin? Iya? Suka ya di rusak?" Tangan kanan Jeno memuntir sedikit ujungnya Donghyuck, sementara yang kiri menjamah putingnya yang menganggur. Menambah bintang dengan menghunus dititik yang tepat. 

Donghyuck mengejang, matanya penuh dengan bayangan letusan kembang api dan air mata yang mengalir deras. 

Sedikit lagi tercapai. 

Dan akhirnya mereka merasa bebas secara bersamaan. Kemerdekaan yang tidak ada bosannya akan selalu mereka raih. 

-

"Maaf" Ucap Jeno sekembalinya dari kamar mandi setelah menaruh handuk basah yang membersihkan selangkangan Donghyuck dan miliknya. Mencuci adalah hal terakhir yang dipikirkannya saat ini. 

Dikecupnya bibir Donghyuck yang empunya masih tergeletak sambil memandangi langit-langit kosan Jeno yang penuh noda bekas bocor. 

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Tadi udah ngomong begitu."

"Yaelah masih mending itu mah dibanding mulut pelautnya Renjun atau Chenle kalau lagi bercanda"

Jeno tersenyum tipis. Lalu kembali menghujani ciuman di muka Donghyuck dan menjilat lalu mengigit inci demi inci kulit lainnya yang tidak terhelai benang apapun. Mau bagaimana pun, Donghyuck akan selalu membuat Jeno lapar. 

"Kamu tuh dapet ilham darimana sih? Kepikiran dengerin lagu terus ngomong kasar buat penambah gairah? Abis ngebokep? Ama siapa?"

Donghyuck menutup mukanya malu lalu bergumam tidak jelas karena terhalang kedua tangannya. Si Taurus memegang tangan tersebut bermaksud menurunkannya, ingin mendengar penuturan sang Gemini. 

"Gak jelas sih dapet darimana. Cuma tuh abis ngegosip sama anak-anak tiba-tiba pada bahas bdsm, terus- ih gimana ya, ya begitulah"

Jeno tergelak. 

"Kamu mau bereksperimen?"

Donghyuck mengangguk kecil polos. Alih-alih kembali tertawa, Jeno memberikan tatapan intens. Merenungi sesuatu. 

"Nanti ya. Abis ujian"

Mata Donghyuck berbinar. Tak pernah sebahagia ini mendengar suatu janji.

**Author's Note:**

> Berusaha agar terus memakai bahasa Indon sampai akhir itu melelahkan. :)


End file.
